Remote data storage devices provide computing services to individuals without requiring the individual to store information on their own electronic devices. The services are provided on the remote device, and a user accesses the device to make use of the service. Examples of remote data storage devices include websites, digital servers, and computer workstations. These devices may also store uploaded information. For example, a user of a remote data storage device, such as a website server, may store personalized information such as pictures and videos to the website. Because it is stored on a remote site, the user may then access the information from any location through an electronic device. Examples of electronic devices include, but are not limited to desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, and other personal computing devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.